


Up and Down: Past and Future

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley ropes Hope into watching Up. Prequel of sorts to Up and Down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up and Down: Past and Future

Hope had no clue how she kept getting roped into these things, yet here she was at the O’Hara homestead, in their basement, with Kelley, about to watch a Disney movie. Although, if she was being honest with herself, there was no roping involved, really; all Kelley had to do was ask and Hope would gladly entertain the young woman. She really had no choice, her heart would agree before her mind would finish processing the request in the first place. 

“I love this movie,” Kelley grinned as she sat on the couch next to Hope, crossing her legs underneath herself, “Dug is the best.”

“What rule do we have about movies Kell?” Hope asked, smirking. She’d always had to remind Kelley not to spoil movies. Ever since she’d given away parts of The Patriot, Hope had had to implement the rule, and was pretty strict about it. 

As the movie started, Hope couldn’t help but notice Kelley practically bouncing up and down in her seat. She unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh, earning a glare from Kelley. Turning to the movie once more, she couldn’t help but smile, Ellie was just like her Kelley. The young girl so willing to be adventurous, so willing to help people, and show them they can put their mind to anything. She smiled at how defensive the young girl was at first, but how easily she welcomed Carl into her world. Her chest tightened as she saw, little by little, the tiny rambunctious girl on the screen taking the bricks out of the boy’s wall and being allowed in, just like Kelley had done for her. Hope looked over to Kelley and took her hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. Kelley looked down at their joined hands, then up at Hope before a grin split her face and she turned back to the TV. Hope watched as the couple got married, and her mind drifted to the ring in her luggage; the ring that was exactly Kelley’s size; the one that Alex had helped her pick out; the one that would hopefully be on Kelley’s hand by week’s end. 

“Can we paint our mailbox like that?” Kelley asked, pulling Hope from her thoughts. Hope looked at the screen and chuckled but leaned over and kissed Kelley. 

“It’d be perfect,” she replied, gathering Kelley into her arms and resting her chin on top of the woman’s head. Hope watched as the story changed with the couple and the focus became babies. She knew that step wasn’t too far off for her and Kelley too. They both wanted children and she couldn’t wait to have little Kelley’s running around. She also knew their kids would be the best forwards the world had ever seen, considering both mothers had a deep love for the position.

It was then, she realized why the couple was crying in the doctor’s office. Hope never could have guessed that Disney would broach the subject of miscarriage, but she had to admit they did a good job; her heart was shattering. She sniffled and Kelley looked up at her, the young defender cupped her cheek and pulled her down into a kiss. 

“It’s ok Hope,” she offered and Hope smiled against her lips. 

“I love you, Kell,” Hope said and Kelley nodded before focusing back on the movie. Hope smiled at the daily help the couple offered each other. It reminded her of how Kelley would make sure her gloves were tight on her hands before kissing her cheek and releasing her for their games. When it showed the couple again in their old age Hope smiled, that’s exactly what she wanted with Kelley. She had completely forgotten about the South American trip promise that he had made when they were kids, till she saw him remember it. It caused Hope to think if there was anything she had promised Kelley and not fulfilled yet. Of course, however, the man had a plan and had set up a picnic to gift his wife with plane tickets. However, it was too late, the woman was sick. 

Hope felt her chest tighten further, and tears well up in her eyes. How could Kelley watch something like this; it was breaking her heart. They watched as his world fell apart. Hope’s lower lip quivered as she pulled Kelley closer, nuzzling the top of her head. She heard Kelley pause the TV but the woman remained still in her arms, letting the older woman collect herself again. 

“You’re my Ellie,” Hope said softly, tears now falling from her eyes, staining down her cheeks.

“Oh Hope,” Kelley said before rolling over so she could face Hope. She pulled her face closer and kissed her, “I love you. I promise we’ll get everything we ever want, and you could never let me down.” 

“Marry me,” Hope said without hesitating. She knew she’d shocked Kelley when the young woman jumped slightly. 

“Hope,” Kelley said, unsure, and Hope opened her eyes getting lost in the grey-green of Kelley’s.

“Marry me, be my forever, Kelley. Be my today, my yesterday and my tomorrow. Be my early mornings and my late nights. My shelter in the storms and my rainstorm in a drought. Be mine from now till forever.”

“Yes,” Kelley said, cupping Hope’s cheek; she kissed her, smiling into it. “You absolute dork, yes,” Kelley said and Hope grinned, cupping Kelley’s face with her hands, beaming as they pressed their foreheads together. 

They barely paid attention to the rest of the movie once Kelley turned it back on. Hope was too busy marveling at the fact that Kelley was her forever now. Kelley had picked on her saying they’d have to come up with a better story to protect Hope’s ‘rep’ as she put it. Hope didn’t care, all she knew was she was happy with Kelley in her arms. When she thought about it later that night, as she played with the ring on Kelley’s hand, Up was her new favorite movie, even if she still had no idea who Dug was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking I'm just gonna possibly stick these into a series idk yet, I'm kinda lazy but I have an Ash/Tobin and a Christen/Julie one coming up too. Prompt me with a movie and a relationship (friendship or romantic) and I'll see what I can do for ya! :D And as always let me know what you think.


End file.
